blackgoldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Lokemean
The Lokemean dwarves was molded in the unrelenting, harsh environments of Isenhorst. The Makers did not shine upon them, for they were born in the land of coal and boulders. But it is with their determination and aptitude in technology that they forged the empire of steam. Native to the Kingdom of Isenhorst, the Lokemean Dwarves are the creators of steam technology. The typical dwarf is stout and strong; most are greedy, some take their long beards very seriously. Dwarves are formidable opponents in close range combat; even their females have developed a keen sense for melee strikes. To make up for their lack of magical prowess, Dwarven technology is unmatched in power and endurance. Lokemean Mechs are always the first to deploy and the last to fall. They have a stout build and are physically strong. Between 4’7 to 4’11 in height, males grow long beards, females are clean and shaven. History Beginnings of the Lokemean Kingdom In the beginning, there was Barbatos, who in its great wisdom saw fit to create the Continent, a home for the Lokemean Dwarves. To them he gifted the spark of intelligence, and a trust to steward the lands West of the walls of the world. With the gravitas of their creator and a love for rule of law, the Dwarves quickly began to understand the mechanics of the world around them. The product of their disciplines was the creation of Steam technology, and dominance over their lands. The fervor with which they approached their science angered Barbatos, as the Dwarves quickly displaced their worship of his workings with their own tools. Despite this, they maintained a dedicated harmony with the lands around them, and a reverence for nature. From the loosely collected tribes around the area known as Cadia there arose the Kingdom of Lokemea, the noble families balanced by the technological prowess of the Steam Guild. Not satisfied with the mastery of the land of Cadia, groups began to band together to explore and fill out the maps of Isenhorst. As some of the first bands to roam the frontiers returned with discovered wealth, the King and Steam Guild established a Royal Exploration Team. This led to expansive growth and investment into exploration ventures, and the career of one of the most renowned Dwarves, Hoka. Exploration Beyond the Western Continent Content with their lives of research and prosperity, no Dwarf sought to question the monolithic mountains of Ellescadia that formed an impassable border to what is now known as the Eastern Continent. No Dwarf, that is, until the genius technologist and explorer Hoka began to put his formidable mind to the quest. Having successfully reached the Eastern Continent of Erlandir, Hoka and his team continued to journey into this new land. Marveling at its beauty and tranquility, they met the Kosh, Aurekians, and Humans who dwelt there. Finding an affinity with the curious and short-lived Humans, Hoka laid the foundation for all that followed by teaching them about steam technology. Media Images Dwarves.jpg Dwarves1.jpg Dwarves2.jpg Dwarves3.jpg Dwarves4.jpg Video Category:Races Category:Kingdom of Isenhorst